


Higher Ground明日更好

by mingmingmie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom!Steve Rogers, Control Kink, Discussion of Past Suicidal Behaviour, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Ineptitude, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Recoverygif warning, Somewhat unhealthy ways of dealing with conflict, Top!Bucky Barnes, past depression
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingmingmie/pseuds/mingmingmie
Summary: “别怕。”Bucky低声的喃喃道。当Bucky的嘴唇贴在他的耳廓时，Steve急剧的吸了口气，他灼热的呼吸喷在了Steve的脖颈上。Bucky的声音里带着一丝笑意，喜爱和自信以及其他什么东西在里面发酵，如此熟悉的语调，同那么多年前的一样，Steve的心脏一缩，老二在牛仔裤里无助的抽动了下。“别担心，Stevie。”他又说了次，Steve能感到Bucky的嘴角正贴在他的脖子微笑，弯着一丝弧度。他的金属拇指在Steve的肩膀上画着圈，“我会照顾好你的。”在冬日战士事件发生的一年半后，Steve在一次行动中不计后果，Bucky尽最大努力的处理这个状况。





	Higher Ground明日更好

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Higher Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472602) by [EmilianaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling). 



那是个周六的晚上，他好不容易换下了美国队长的制服，Steve身体里的每一个细胞都在叫嚣着酸痛。

Steve一边爬回他和Bucky合住的公寓，一边轻微的呻吟着，比平时更用力的抓着栏杆。他才回到DC，耳边仿佛还能听到直升飞机的嗡鸣声，他现在只想洗个热水澡然后躺在床上好好休息一下。长时间激增的肾上腺素已经消退，现在Steve身上每寸肌肉都抽痛着。

伊利诺斯州的这次战斗并没有那么激烈——只是一些喜欢操纵机械人并有着严重妄想症的九头蛇工程师们，最多只能算作一场小型战斗。有Tony和Natasha在场，战斗很快就结束了。

与往常一样，马上就要回家的念头让Steve放松许多。

当他到达顶楼时，他拿出了钥匙，一边开门一边按揉着胸口。他的肋骨并没有断裂，但即使他有着超级士兵的血清，身上仍然避免不了留下些淤青。 

当他推门走进去时，灯光都还亮着，看来Bucky还没睡。

“我回来了。”Steve一边关上门一边喊道，把盾牌立靠在墙柜门边。他把塞满他制服的肩包丢在地板上，心理记着等会儿再处理它。

当Steve最终看向他们的公寓里时，正站在客厅里的Bucky的身影触不及防的映入眼帘。他穿着一条灰色格子睡裤，和一件严格意义上属于Steve的背心，那件有时他和Sam一起跑步时会穿的黑色背心，他正光脚踩在硬木地板上。

Bucky只离Steve几米远，但他没有继续走近，而是站在那里直看着Steve，表情难以读懂。

“Hey，Buck，”Steve说道，向他露出个虚弱但真诚的微笑，“你今天过得……”

他的话猛然截住，因为Bucky突然大步朝他走来，拎着他的夹克衣，“嘭”的一声把他掼按在墙壁上。

这完全出乎预料，带着无情的迅捷，有那么一瞬间Steve浑身紧绷，准备好了还要再打一场，他的大脑快速运转起来：Bucky再次闪回了，他失去了记忆，当我早上离开时他还心情不错，这些念头在他大脑里闪电般的蹿过。

心跳加快，Steve想要找出脱离Bucky束缚的最好办法，好拿回他的盾牌而不至于伤到Bucky——然后他注意到其他的小细节。

首先的是，除了把他掼到最近的坚硬的墙面上，Bucky并没有想要实质性的伤害他。冬日战士快速而残暴，他不会在这个当口还不继续揍他一拳。

其次，无论Bucky的动作有多迅猛快捷，他的表情并没有出现空白或者残酷无情，他的双眼明亮，双唇紧抿出薄薄的弧度，所有的一切——从他紧压着Steve的躯体到他脸上的神色——他100%的是Bucky。

“见鬼的那是什么，Rogers？”他谴责的嘶吼道，Steve这才意识过来Bucky现在是有多狂怒。他甚至都因此在颤抖，怒目而视，要个答案，而Steve完全不知道这是为了什么。

不管怎样，Steve放松在他朋友的桎梏中，让Bucky按他所想的把他固定住，毕竟Bucky现在并不是冬日战士，没有必要挣脱开去。他压下脑中泡个热水澡再美美的睡上8个小时的舒适念头，感激着他因受惊而产生的肾上腺素让他大脑一振。

不管这是为了什么，在此刻，世上没有其他任何地方是Steve想去的。

“Bucky，我不知道你在说什么。”Steve说道，声音安静而坚定，想要透过眼睛传递出他的真诚。他向后靠着墙壁，准备好了要打持久战，渺远的思考着是什么导致的Bucky这样的反应。

Bucky发出声恼怒的声音作为回应，扬起下巴抿紧双唇，这让Steve能有机会确切的观察他，目光在以他目前的姿势所能看到的Bucky的部分上逡巡，变长的头发被松散的扎在马尾辫里，苍蓝色的眼睛反射着微光，暴怒的紧咬牙关，浑身充满力量，金属手臂仿佛正蓄势待发将要出击，他的双手仍仅仅的抓住Steve的夹克衫。

很长一段时间过后，Bucky的脸部抽搐了下，神色有所改变，他些微的松开了Steve的夹克，深深的吸了口气，一会儿后再呼出去，明显的找回了理智。

“我在新闻上看见了你。”一会儿后Bucky说道，缓慢而清晰，仿佛他的谈话对象是非常愚蠢的动物，“在芝加哥城外的战斗，那些……机器人什么的。”他眯起了眼睛，怒不可遏，“你把自己作为诱饵，你个笨蛋，你让它向你冲过去。”

Steve……眨了眨眼。

“……嗯，是的。”Steve愣神的说道，然后他想要因自己话语的迟钝笨拙而瑟缩，但问题是，他完全不知道为什么Bucky会有这样的反应。Bucky看向他的目光变得更加冷硬，Steve盲目的搜索着想要说些什么来填补空气中的紧张沉默，“但我阻止了它，这起作用了。”

有一瞬间，Bucky就这么难以置信的看着他。

“它起作用了。”Bucky平白的重复道，他的话语中带着空洞。Steve漏过了什么，他知道的，但他无论如何也想不明白，“它……起作用了。”

Steve不安的动了动，“是啊。”他说道，在他自己听来也完全无济于事，几近幼稚。

“那几乎就要碾碎你了，你个笨蛋！”Bucky咆哮道，嘴唇因暴怒扭曲起来，他收紧了抓住Steve夹克的力道，“我是认真的，你他妈到底在想些什么？”

有什么在Steve的心里……破开了，有一点。

自Bucky回来后的一年半以来，他们之间所有的一切都变得更加困难。但自从他们从朋友变成了某种更为复杂更难以界定的关系后，这甚至变得更加脆弱。自从几个月前Bucky倾身亲吻了Steve，仿佛他得到了机会可以触碰什么珍贵的东西，仿佛这是他一生中最想做的事。

自那之后，他们不得不更加小心谨慎：通过直白的对话来确立明确的界限，以言语所能达到的最大限度的充分具体。因为Bucky可能在某方面坚强似钢，但他在另外的方面却是破碎扭曲的，假装他们现在的状态同他们在战前时可能拥有的情景并没有什么不同是不公平的，他们不能这样做。这样并没有什么不可以，Steve对此毫无不满，在多数时间里。

他一直在努力克制不要逼得过紧，不要索取任何超过Bucky所给予的，因为即使在洞察计划已经过去一年半后，那也并不意味着所有的一切全都变得正常起来。生活仍有起起伏伏，Bucky糟糕的日子仍然糟糕，他们都仍在想办法解决。

但现在，Steve疲惫的本能在朝他尖叫着坚守阵地，反击回去。因为Bucky满脸的狂怒就如同当初，当他无数次拎着Steve的后颈把他拖出巷头混战时的一样，熟悉的愤怒，不同的原因， 突然间Steve不再去考虑Bucky需要什么，他所想要做的一切都是回击。

“是又如何？”Steve质问道，他能感到他的面部正随着他的话语而绷紧，瞬息之间从震惊困惑变成愤怒防御，“Stark需要有人吸引注意，好能更好的攻击，如果我用自己作为诱饵的话会更容易，所以我这么做了。”他在Bucky的双手下微微扭动，理直气壮的看着他，“为什么你要这么烦怒？”

空气紧绷，在很长的一段时间里，Bucky就只是看着他，目光毫不妥协而捉摸不透——然后他快速的退了开去，松开Steve的夹克，后退一步，以一种在他坠落之前从未有过的克制流利。Bucky就只是看着他，嘴唇抿成一条坚硬的弧度，面容生硬。Steve也毫不示弱正视回去，Bucky睡衣的舒适柔软与他身体的曲线僵硬和他面容的极致严肃形成鲜明对比。

“整个世界都看到了你把自己扔到一个六层楼高的机械人前，”Bucky最终说道，声音非常缓慢而清晰，他举起他的金属手臂朝客厅角落里的电视机大致的挥了挥，随着他的动作，金属手臂映照在灯光之下，几乎随之焕光。

“你离得这么近，”Bucky嘶哑道，大拇指和食指比出几英寸的距离，“你差点被那玩意儿碾碎。不是因为Stark或者Romanoff及时把你救了出来，你纯粹是因为运气，电缆缠在了一起让你有足够的时间能够爬出来。”他发出声不带笑意的声音，“你在愚蠢的冒险，你知道的。”

“我们总是在冒险！”在能够克制住自己之前，Steve半吼了回去，然后他闭上了一会儿眼睛，深吸一口气，企图冷静下来，当他睁开眼时，Bucky仍在怒视着他，“我们冒险，Buck，这就是我们的生活——我们选择的生活，战争时是这样，现在也是这样，我不明白你为什么要对此大发雷霆……”

“战争时，我们只在必须时才冒险，”Bucky无比严肃的说道，他语调里的沉重让Steve猛然闭上了嘴，即使他想继续维护立场。“当命悬一线或者除此以外别无他法时。”

有一瞬间，Steve的大脑里闪现过旧日里和Bucky的无数次争吵，在他们布鲁克林的旧公寓里，在肮脏的小巷后和停车场中，在欧洲战场的野外。现在的Bucky比以前更加坚定，更加冷酷，也更加固执，他正浑身散发出寂静的肃杀，这是以往在他们争吵时从未有过的，也从未在过去一年半里更加严肃的事情里显露过，有什么让Steve的背后寒毛倒竖。

这和他们之前的小打小闹的矛盾和战场的动刀动枪完全不同。

Steve只是不知道为什么。

Bucky双手抱臂，沉默不动的盯着Steve，神色难以琢磨，过了很长一段时间，他终于稍微偏了偏头。

“你周围并没有什么，”Bucky缓慢沉思的说道——仿佛才想起什么重要的事情。他紧抓住Steve的目光，“城镇的居民都撤离了，只剩下媒体，没有居民需要你去拯救，除了你，没有人的生命处于紧迫之中，你不需要让自己陷入如此危险的地步，但你根本就没有考虑过这些，你就这么干了。”

虽然还不知道为什么，但Steve整个人都僵住了，有什么不安的情绪席卷住他，毫无根据的不适在他体内凝结扩散，他竭力不去避开Bucky坚硬的目光。

“我不想谈论这个，”Steve最终说道，他所想要做的就只是离开这里，他体内小小的孩子气的部分对此感到难受，这不是他期待回家后会面对的，一点都不是，他现在最不想谈论的就是这个话题，他摇了摇头，知道明早他就会为此刻回避Bucky感到后悔，但现在他只想离开，“我要去睡觉了。”

他转过身想要离开房间，下巴紧绷拳头捏紧。

“我读了Sam给我的那本书，你知道。”Bucky的声音从他身后传来，阴暗低沉但却谨慎的不带感情色彩，Steve僵硬在半道上，他吞咽了下。

“那又怎么？”过了一会儿后Steve问道，在他自己听来他的声音还算坚定，但不安的情绪正爬上他的喉咙，预感到将要发生什么，他的不适感逐渐增加。

他并不需要问Bucky说的是哪本书，那是几个月前Bucky的生日礼物，生日的庆祝只邀请了Sam和Nat前来吃晚饭和看电影，就像他们之前做过的数十次那样。毕竟Bucky不想要个盛大的宴会，真正能让他舒适相处的人一只手也能数过来，客人的名单也就有限。不需要大张旗鼓，我就只有几个月的记忆而已，Bucky曾随意轻松的玩笑道，Steve强迫自己不要因此而瑟缩。

Sam曾眼含打趣的说道，可以把这本书当做轻松读物消遣，然后笑容明亮的把这本未包装的书籍递给了Bucky。一本精装书籍，封面是白色的，一个小的有些磨损的红、白、蓝徽章——就如同他二战时制服手臂上的那个——印在右下角，顶部用低调的黑色印着：美国英雄Steve Rogers的一生，从1918年至现今，作者Hannah Cabot。

他怀疑Sam在买这本书之前对书中内容有多少认知，这是本畅销传记，在最新出版的一辑里更新了Steve在现代社会的苏醒，从此它就在书店里变得更加常见了。

Steve在未来醒来的时间足够让他对几个研究他的生平和遗存的学者和历史学家有所了解，他知道其中几个出名的，以及他们的成名作。

他从未能够在网上一下就看完Hannah Cabot博士的文章，每隔几分钟就必须得点击下返回键，紧闭双眼，胃部翻滚着空洞的恶心，太多的情绪涌现，努力想要冲破他的胸腔。

“她提到了那架飞机。”Bucky说道，这足够让Steve转过身来，Bucky仍然站在那里，肩部些微绷直，但仍静止的站着，那双比言语更富有表达能力的眼睛直看向Steve，“瓦尔基里号，被你撞进北极的那一架。”

“Bucky，”Steve说道，半是警告半是恳求，他试图掩盖他声线里的颤抖——源于愤怒或者恐惧或者其他什么，他还分辨不出，“别这样。”

Bucky甚至都没有放缓速度。

“她转写了你坠落前和Carter特工的所有对话，从当时控制室里的一名警卫那儿取得的一手资料。”Bucky喷出一丝毫无笑意的笑来，他看向Steve的目光混杂着痛苦和狂怒，“你甚至都没有尝试过其他的方法，对吗？都没有尝试下在冰上降落或者在把她对准地面后用降落伞逃出去，你就只是呆在机舱里想着你会被炸的粉身碎骨。”

“停下来，”Steve粗暴的说道，他讨厌现在他声音里的脆弱，他摇了摇头，“那……那没有那么简单，你没在那儿，Buck，当时没有时间……”

“在天空航母撞向波多马克河时，”Bucky打断了他，这次他的声音坚冷如冰，他的嘴唇颤抖，眼睛不容置疑的眯起，“你甘愿让我杀死你，你一开始就打算让我杀了你。”

他的话语让Steve的身体猛地向后瑟缩，眼睛大睁，如碰到滚烫的铁炉般快速回缩，不，不、不、不、不、不，这一点都不妙，因为他们不谈论这个的。

这是Bucky最厌恶的事情，比被人让他杀戮和被人伤害以及所有九头蛇剥夺他人性的做法都要憎恶，比其他任何事情都要厌恨，Steve知道这件事仍纠缠着Bucky，Bucky是有多么决意要伤害Steve——他是有多么接近真正的杀死Steve。在经历这么多的时光流逝和康健恢复后，Bucky仍然因这而在半夜惊醒，在梦见Steve在他双手下血流满面的噩梦后猛然清醒，冷汗浸身，尖叫着俄语。

Steve对此毫无辩解的余地，因为他俩都知道Bucky说的是对的，Steve让他的盾牌从他指尖滑落，人生中第一次停止回击，如果那意味着不必伤害他的朋友，他情愿让冬日战士尽一切可能的摧毁他。

当他进入天空航母时，Steve的大脑里只有两个选项：找回Bucky，或甘愿一死，就这么简单。

Bucky的嘴角弯起丝弧度，双手抱臂，Steve惊然警觉无论Bucky现在有多么雷霆之怒，他都把它压在了心底。

“你告诉过我你很失落，”Bucky安静的说道，声音苦涩，他看向Steve，仿佛他之前从未见到过他，“几个月前，你说——你说当你第一次醒来，你不知道为什么你还要活着。”他笑了下，空洞低沉，“我认为我没有足够重视你的话。”

紧接着的沉默恐惧凝重，Steve的心猛的沉了下去。

“不是这样的。”过了一会儿后Steve说道，希望他的声音听起来坚定有力，尽管他内里感到空虚翻滚，“不是……”他的声音逐渐降低，Bucky的神色让他没办法把话说完，Steve吞咽了下。

“听着，我从未做过真正愚蠢的事情，”Steve快速的强调道，改变战略，因为他需要Bucky知道这点，但他无法理解为什么Bucky突然看起来这么悲伤，Steve的嘴角扯出个小小的微笑，当Bucky的声色看起来更令人不安时，微微的痛苦刺穿了他，“我从未……做过真正愚蠢的事情，对吧？”

空气里有一瞬间的静默。

“是啊。”Bucky苦涩的说道，他的表情瞬间皱了起来，他之前看起来很生气，但现在Steve只能在他的脸上看出可怜的悲伤，Bucky耸了耸肩，仿佛失去了所有力气，肩膀安静的下垂蜷缩，“是啊，你就只是让自己身处险境，无论发生了什么都在意料之中。”

他们都不知道对此该说什么，两人都陷入了长时间的沉默，Steve在他所站的地方不安的动了动，Bucky看起来如此悲伤，Steve完全无法组织出语言来。

并不是说他说的话不对，真的，但这真的……令人不快，让氛围更加凝重，让Steve的胸腔绷紧难受。

“听着，”在长时间的停顿后Steve安静的说道，向前跨出一步，减少他们之间的距离，他的双手下垂在他的身侧，手掌平坦手指伸展，他希望这样看起来令人放松，“Bucky，听着，是……是有一段时间很糟糕，我承认，我不会和你争论这个。”

Bucky发出生痛苦的低哼，Steve继续向前一步。

“但事情不再是这样了，好吗？”Steve想要继续说下去，但却找不到语言来表达，这……他从没对其他人说过这些，没有像这样的，暴露无疑，所有的牌都摊在桌面，他抿着嘴唇，眉头皱起，“现在变得更好了，有……你、Sam和Nat，我不……我不想再去其他地方了，好吗？”

Steve朝Bucky露出另一个虚弱的笑容，但Bucky就只是紧绷的微微摇了摇头，这让他的马尾辫颤动了下，几缕发丝滑落在他脸前。

“但你还在这么做。”Bucky强调道，悲伤的声线外显露出愤怒，他的金属手指焦躁的在他身侧弯曲，收紧松开，捏成拳头，然后松手，再捏成拳头，“Steve，你仍然……你仍然把自己置身危险处境，即使没有必要这么做，毫无意义的莽撞。”他恶狠狠的看了眼Steve，“我认为你这么做的时间太长了，你甚至几乎都意识不到。”

这很伤人，真的——因为在那瞬间，Steve不敢相信Bucky看起来有多无助，有多迷失，似乎他真的不知道该做些什么或者说些什么来让情况变好一点。

内疚感涌现在Steve的胸口，如刀锋般锋利，因为这就是Steve一直想要避免的，Bucky自己的创伤已经足够多了，可能一生都无法化解，Steve最不想做的事情就是给他再增加负担。

有时候你就只是不想让他人受伤，Sam曾经这么告诉过他一次，声音沉思悠远，但仍坚定确信，Steve刻骨铭心的明白了这句在数天后仍萦绕在他耳边的话语是什么意思。

“Bucky……”Steve开口道，但令他惊讶的是Bucky已经朝前移动起来，面容冷酷，眼中闪过决意凛然，当Bucky侵入Steve的私人空间时，Steve才反应过来发生了什么。握住Steve的肩膀，推着他，让他踉跄的向后，直到他的背部抵上了什么坚硬的结实的东西。

直到Bucky再次把他钉靠在墙上。

这次的动作并不粗暴，但仍然坚定，仍然牢固，肩膀上的双手稳定不屈，但又刻意的小心翼翼。Bucky的脸贴近Steve的，身体紧紧的挤压在他的身上，呼吸灼热的喷撒在他的双唇。

“现在，你给我听着，”Bucky说道，声音低沉而生硬，他努力让它听起来饱含危险，但Steve震惊的意识到Bucky的双眸里浮现些许的疯狂，一丝他无法抑制的恐惧。

他在害怕，Steve模糊的意识到，不是很知道该怎么处理这个信息，在某种意义上，他不再习惯这个，即使Peggy和咆哮突击队的成员仍跟着他上战场，但他们都痛苦的认识到了Steve的这种特性，不过未来的人们似乎对此并没有相同的顾虑，美国队长是个传奇，而不是一个个人，是重新复活的历史的一部分，而不是一个可能受伤的人类。

在某种程度上，Steve不再记得被当做和其他人一样容易受伤是怎样的光景。

“听着，”Bucky嘶吼道，他的声音有丝急促，“你可能以前会像这样的混账，但你现在得停下来，听见了吗？”他看向Steve的神色压抑着愤怒，“上帝知道我没办法让你停下来不以身犯险，Steve，但我能确保你该死的是为了正确的原因才这样做。”

他眯着眼睛，收紧握住Steve肩膀的力道，左手的金属稳定坚固，他们贴得如此之近，Steve能够感到对方身体里的热量正源源传来。Bucky的一条腿正压在他的腿上——如果对方想要逃跑，这种姿势可勾住对方的双腿，Steve意识到，这种动作大概只是出于习惯。

突然之间，Steve感到一阵热流从他的背部爬上他的后颈。

哦，天啊 ，Steve想道，预料到了接下来会发生什么，纯粹的窘迫涌入他的内心，他意识到自己的身体对此产生的反应，Bucky的双手正把他固定在原地，他的身体紧贴着Steve的。这是不被允许，不合时宜的，Steve克制住不要在Bucky的紧握下扭动。

但Bucky的谈话还没结束。

“在所有事情之后，在我们经历了所有的事情后，Steve，我不会就因为你愚蠢的找死的想法而失去你，”Bucky最后说道，眼中情绪炽热，双手仍紧紧的握住他。

这可有点不公平，Steve想到，但现在他实在难以组织出什么语言来，他快速的点了点头，艰难的吞咽了下，十分想要把Bucky的注意力转移到其他什么地方。

“Okay。”Steve说道，声音在他自己耳朵里听来有一丝扼噎，他在Bucky双手的桎梏下变得不安起来，尴尬和热意涌现，他努力使自己因这个姿势的情动不被表露，紧皱眉头，克制住低头看着地面的冲动，“是啊，我会的……我下次会聪明点，我保证。”

空气中有一瞬间的沉默，并在不安的延长，Steve几乎屏住了呼吸。然后Bucky眨了眨眼，向后退了一点，上下快速的打量起Steve，就仿佛是第一次见到的他。他的眉峰间出现一丝褶皱，有那么一会儿，Bucky就只是这么直接的看着他，双唇微分。

心脏微微下沉，Steve坚定住自己，紧绷下巴，为迎接最坏的结果做好准备。这很快就会结束，Steve想，然后他们就可以假装一切都没有发生，把它掩饰过去，回到先前的争吵。

然后——

“嗯，”Bucky低喃道，摄住Steve的视线，持续了很长的几秒钟。他仍然太近了，如此坚固，这让Steve感到一丝脆弱，令人愉悦的那种。Steve脖子上的热晕已经开始向他身体的其他部位蔓延，脸上是痛苦的窘迫——因他身体现在的反应十分不适当，他的脸颊发烫。

这是场严肃的谈话，Steve知道的。他应该退开，应该找理由脱离，他不应该——

下意识的，他在Bucky的双手下微微扭动起来——试探性的——Bucky增加了施加在他肩膀上的力道，向前倾身，把Steve压进墙壁里， 用更多的力量把他固定在那儿。因这仅增的冷酷，Steve的喉咙里呛出丝声音，这产生的影响往下直冲向他的双腿间。

Bucky朝一边歪了歪头。

“你喜欢这样？”Bucky直白的说道，靠的更近让他可以坚定的直视Steve的双眼。他的目光往下朝Steve壮硕的身体看去，当他再次与Steve的视线相交时，他的眼睛微微眯起，不包含危险，就只是——思索，考虑。

当他再次开口时，Bucky的声音变得十分温柔。

“你以前并不喜欢这样。”一会儿后他说道，声音里带着丝不确信和专注，似乎是在询问一个未问出口的问题。

Steve知道的，严格来说，Bucky并不是在讨论性，并没有。

在他们在未来醒来之前，他们并没有过多的做过什么，就只是在他们更年轻的时候，黑暗中的安静的双手，Bucky灼热的呼吸喷洒在Steve的颈背上，朋友就是用来做这个的，不是吗？话语萦绕在他的耳廓。这样的夜晚罕见而震惊，如果他对自己足够诚实的话，这也是Steve多数青春期罪恶性幻想的来源，但这并不代表他们有足够的经历让Bucky知道Steve喜欢什么，不喜欢什么。

不，Bucky在说的是Steve以前一直讨厌的事情，被所有比他块头更大的人四处推挤，被告诉要做些什么，被粗暴的推攘，被提醒这个世界是认为他有多无关紧要。在他们还是孩子时，Bucky迅速的学会了该怎么把更大的体型压在Steve身上，而不让Steve因此感到生气，让后者可以耸肩脱离他的怀抱和触碰，因为他不想感到好像在被屈尊俯就的对待，但这……

“这和以前并不一样，”Steve迟疑的说道，舔了舔嘴唇，当他看见Bucky目光闪烁捕获住他的动作时，他努力不要因此而颤抖，“我不再……”

部分的他想说他不再是小个子了，但那并不是原因。

自从注射血清以来，想要与别人的关系同以前一样变得……很难，半数的时间里他仍然感觉他像是一头在瓷器店里的公牛，他可以轻易不小心的伤害到别人的认知一直盘旋在他的脑后，Steve仍然记得在他新身体里的第一天的烦躁不安：震惊、眩晕，非常努力的去控制住自己。他会无意间破坏什么，或者伤到什么人成为了必然。

Steve已经见识过作为冬日战士的Bucky，面对过他竭尽全力的想要伤害Steve的情景，他也以他的最冷酷、最无情、最残暴一面和Bucky对战过，知道他们旗鼓相当，能经受住对方最大的攻击。

事情不会再像那样了，Bucky不会再那样伤害他，如果他有任何选择的空间的话。

然而……

Steve并不能全然的理解为什么，但知晓如果Bucky想要的话就可以伤到他，但他却选择了温柔的触碰，而不是让他的视野发白，这让他的呼吸卡在了脖子里。

即使是被这样的按压到墙上，他仍然感到块头很大，但……是Bucky把他压在的墙上，这种感觉有所不同，Steve知道他可以挣开，如果他足够用力的话，但那会是个真正的挑战，Bucky会让这变得困难，如果Bucky想要的话，他能够伤到他，能够把他压在身下，能够承受得住Steve的挣扎，这样的认知让Steve感到更加真实，更像人类，这让他忍不住想要扭动。

他艰难的吞咽了下。

“现在不一样了。”Steve最终说道，声音听起来虚弱而没有说服力。

他从不擅长讨论这个，从不明白为什么有人能够毫不结巴毫不愚蠢的把这些话说出来，并不是说他和很多人做过这个，他大脑里的很大部分区域仍不知道这种事情该怎么进行。

甚至是当几周前Bucky直白的问他，鼻子埋在他的颈窝，金属的手抚摸着他的下巴，你喜欢什么，Steve？你想要什么？低沉的呢喃，灼热的呼吸，仿佛在诉说着什么秘密，Steve却只能呛出几声扼噎的回答来搪塞他。

“让我感觉更加真实，我猜。”Steve最终尴尬的说道，空气里的沉默如此凝重，甚至到了几乎让人感到疼痛的地步。他尝试着说些其他什么话，却组建不出语言来，他就只是站在那里，心脏跳到了嗓子眼，表露他有多么喜欢这个的证据正在他的双腿间增加。

在很长一段的时间后，Bucky眯了眯眼睛。

“我不想伤害你。”Bucky突兀的说道，他的话语中带着怪异的坚决。

毫不犹豫的，Steve摇了摇头：

“你不会的，”Steve安慰道，当Bucky的神色因他的话却变得难过时，Steve困惑的眨了眨眼睛，因为他是认真的，他深入骨髓的确信Bucky绝不愿伤害他。

片刻后，Steve退开些许更加贴近墙壁，动了动，担心这会太多，会太快了，会把Bucky逼迫得一次性进展太多，他张开嘴打算说，嘿，没什么，没什么大不了的，如果你不想的话我们不必这么做——然后Bucky的神色不易察觉的变了变，突然之间Steve明白了过来。

“Bucky，我不想让你伤害我，”Steve柔和的说道，感到有什么捏紧了他的心脏，他微微的摇了摇头，“嘿，我不会让你这么做的，Buck，我保证。”

Bucky强硬的神色像玻璃一样开始皲裂，嘴角微微弯起，莫名的情绪在他眼中闪过，瞬间Steve感到自己是世界上最大的混蛋，因为他突然能够从Bucky的视角出发，Steve再一次把自己置身险境，再一次让自己受伤，虽然伤他的人不是Bucky自己。

Bucky仍把自己当做痛苦和危险的来源，这让Steve的心脏发疼。

他着急的解释起来：

“听着，不是……不是我想要受伤，好吗？”Steve说道，因为他们的谈话已经触及到了这个深度，他发出声笑来，貌似强迫的弯起一边嘴角，“你知道，我受够了这些。”

他的话语让Bucky间断性的收缩握紧他肩膀的力道，他的动作让Steve意识到Bucky仍在桎梏着他，完全谈不上不愉快，他不稳定的吞咽了下。

“我想……放弃控制权，让你掌舵一会儿，知道你是真实的，我能……我不知道，触碰你却不会弄伤你，”Steve无助的耸了耸肩，因为当你把它说出口时这听起来可一点也不充分，“我就只是喜欢这样，我猜，我们……如果你不想的话，我们不需要做些什么。”

更长的时间里，Bucky就只是看着他，没有说话，他的神情坚定，目光冷硬，透过几缕发丝看着Steve，神色里带着审慎的估量，Steve遥远的意识到。考量、评估，似乎Bucky在权衡任务的价值而非进行一场严肃（也相当的窘迫）的对话。Steve几乎能听到他朋友大脑里的齿轮在运作，但他该死的完全弄不明白他到底在想什么。

Steve皱了皱眉头。

“我是认真的，Buck，这不重要，”他开口道，完全准备好了要不厌其烦直到Bucky明白过来他的意思……

然后突然间，Bucky的神色……变了。

他脸部坚硬的线条柔和成什么更加放松、舒适还带有点神气的表情，他的眼中闪过一丝戏谑，嘴角勾勒出诡秘的弧度，瞬息之间他的眼神由难以捉摸变成了魅力诱人，如此之快之迅速，仿佛是有人按下了什么开关，Steve的大脑因这突如其来的变化浮出丝不安来。

然后Bucky松开了他的钳固，双手抚过Steve宽阔的肩膀，带来安慰的力量，他的触碰慵懒而放松——但在之下又蕴含着不显山露水的坚定。

他倾身靠得更近。

“别怕。”Bucky低声的喃喃道。当他的嘴唇贴上他的耳廓，灼热的呼吸喷散在Steve的脖颈上时，Steve急剧的吸了口气。Bucky的声音里带着一丝笑意，喜爱和自信以及其他什么东西在里面发酵，如此熟悉的语调，同那么多年前的一样，Steve的心脏一缩，老二在他的牛仔裤里无助的抽动了下。

“别担心，Stevie。”他又说了次，Steve能够感到Bucky正贴着他的脖子微笑，嘴角弯起一丝弧度。他的金属拇指在Steve的肩膀上画着圈，“我会照顾好你的。”

哦，天啊。

哦，天啊，因为这是Bucky，这是Bucky啊，Steve无法抑制的发出声呻吟，因为现在他听起来就像往昔的Bucky，在坠落之前，在参战之前的。似乎这些话语是一段记忆或者一场梦境的回现，奢侈的展现在Steve面前。

Steve点头应允的有些太过激烈，更加贴近Bucky的触碰，因为他想要这个，他是如此的想要以至于他都能品尝到它，以至于除此之外他再也无法思考其他任何事情。

Bucky的嘴唇沿着Steve的下巴向上，贴近他的唇边——然后Bucky吻了他，长驱直入，势不可挡。Steve的大脑一片空白。

这个吻并不算凶狠，但也难称得上温柔，Bucky以一种前所未有的方式侵略着他的嘴唇，Steve浑身无力的靠在墙壁上，甘愿笨拙，完全的放松在Bucky的触碰里。Bucky吻着他，仿佛是想要证明什么，这让Steve全身充斥着极度的渴求，大脑里回响着如无线电静电般的嗡鸣。

身体的重量紧压在他的身上，Bucky用嘴巴粗暴的分开Steve的双唇，轻咬他的下唇瓣，Steve忍不住发出扼噎的喘息，Bucky的喉咙里发出声低沉的声音作为回应，他把他们的胯部碾压在一起——一次、两次——这让Steve的脚趾在鞋子里蜷缩起来。

这本该是凶恶的模样，尽数无情，但Bucky却让它直击快感，Steve所能做的一切就只是保持呼吸。

“Steve，”Bucky压着嗓音低哼道，声音粗暴，嘴唇却温暖的贴在Steve的双唇上。Steve颤抖起来，不由自主的伸出双手想要环住Bucky的腰身作为回应……

Bucky的喉咙里发出声压抑的低吼，一阵电流直击Steve的全身。迅猛快捷的，Bucky抓住Steve的上臂，把它们“啪”的一声锁在墙壁上，压制住Steve，非常利落的禁止他触碰自己。

透过大脑里一连串的：哦、是的、求你了、更多、Bucky、天啊，Steve模糊的想到这本该很傻，因为他还是这么强壮健硕，无可比拟——但其实并没有，不再是这样了，因为Bucky钳制住他的双手坚定真切，他的呼吸粗重，金属手掌紧紧的抓住Steve的手臂，甚至于可能会留下淤青，但Steve已经迷失起来，仅能察觉到发生的是什么。

然后Bucky再次亲吻了他，激烈热辣，无处可逃，Steve一下就沦陷其中。Bucky两天的胡茬刮过他的下巴，他嘴角的弧度，台灯透过他脸上的棱角洒下的阴影，缓慢燃烧的快感在他内心凝聚。

一两分钟后，Bucky的手——布满茧子、血肉温暖的那只，盘旋向上，搂住Steve的后颈，固定住他，然后突然的把他拉近。

“来这儿。”Bucky轻声说道，后退一步，特意的拉住Steve和他一道。

当他们来到了卧室——严格来讲是Steve的房间，但他们过去的几个月来都一起睡在这间屋里——Bucky只用了一个眼神，从头到脚的打量了下Steve，Steve明白过来，开始脱自己的衣服，踉踉跄跄的，Steve尴尬的踢掉了鞋子，艰难的挣脱了牛仔裤的束缚，而Bucky所需要做的就只是脱去睡裤。

大概是Bucky先全身赤裸的，他的金属手臂反射出的亮光和他身体其他部分的光滑皮肤形成鲜明的对比，但Steve却感觉是自己更加暴露。他的皮肤已经是汗津津的了，因先前的战斗而有些脏乱，大部分的他还是没能消化仅在区区几个小时之间就由他从和敌人战斗到和Bucky战斗再到现在这样的事实。

在黯淡的灯光下，Bucky肌肉健壮的站在他的面前，他的老二微暗的在他两腿之间硬挺着，Steve无法克制的双唇微分的盯着他看。

“想要你到床上去。”Bucky阴沉的说道，即使这不完全是个命令，Steve也赶紧遵从，快速的爬上床，背靠在床垫躺着，他注意到他的肌肉仍因不久前的战斗而酸疼劳损，而与此同时，Bucky正目光深沉，嘴角上钩，完全掌握控制权的爬上了床，他立刻把其他所有想法都抛之脑后。

当Bucky覆盖在Steve的身上时，Steve的内心凝结出一丝期许，Bucky的动作优雅而充满力量，是一种从未显现过的克制，一种致命的美感，冬日战士的影子隐藏其中，这样的画面使Steve不由得感到头重脚轻。

Bucky没有浪费时间，他目标专一的往Steve下身移去，他张开嘴把灼热的吻烙在Steve的胸膛上、平坦的腹肌上，髋部坚硬的曲线上，一路往下来到他的双腿之间，Steve吸了一口气，努力压下想要扭动的欲望。

当Bucky的嘴巴离Steve的老二仅有几英寸时，他停了下来——抬起头来给了Steve一个若有所思的表情，他伸出手，几乎算得上漫不经心的用右手握住了Steve的柱身，锁住Steve的视线，结实的撸动了下。

“我有告诉过你我想要这么做过吗？”Bucky问道，声音谨慎的不带感情色彩，他的手仍在缓慢的移动，Steve的大脑暂时的短路，他试图理解Bucky的话语，但同时大脑里又因为Bucky的手而全是：好舒服，天啊。

他在床上从不是个能说会道的人，不管是和Bucky还是和其他的女人，和任何人都不是，倒也不是说他有很多机会。把想法组建成话语对他来说实在太难了，他会因此出丑难堪，说出真正的蠢话。

“你……什么？”Steve终于找到了自己的语言，慌乱的问道，当Bucky再次撸动了下时，他的呼吸猛的急促起来。

“在战争期间，”Bucky刻意的舔了舔嘴唇，Steve的大脑被Bucky的手带来的快感和想要把专注力集中在他的谈话上撕成两半。Bucky所有的记忆都很珍贵，但那些他自己主动提起的，是Steve会紧紧守护的，“在你来之前，当我开始明白过来时。”

他的手仍在带着节奏的坚定移动，好像他只是在无意识中这么做，Steve咬着唇压抑住一丝呻吟，在逐渐积聚的快感下收缩着双手，在床单里又扯又拉。

“想过要让你感到舒服，”Bucky继续道，声音柔和而专注，所有的注意力都集中在Steve的面容上，“当我在行军时，当我在营地里，想要让你在我身下舒展，见鬼的瘦削、漂亮。”

Steve再也无法抑制住他的呻吟，因为，天啊，Bucky在他注射血清之前就想要他，这个认知让Steve浑身颤抖起来，爆发出疯狂的渴求。Bucky看着Steve，皱着眉头紧锁Steve的视线，脸上神色不明，又或许是因为Steve现在大脑完全无法运转起来去理解。

他手中的力道微松，有那么一会儿，Bucky就只是看着他没有说话，然后他低声的开口，“想要好好待你，”他的声音专注而严肃，极其的坦诚，这让Steve不由得眨了眨眼。

但是接着Bucky动了，消灭了这段距离，向下含住Steve的老二，仿佛他生来就是为了做这个，Steve大脑里的思维骤然停止。

并不是说Bucky曾经做过很多这个，可能他在战前有过许多经验，但除了Steve这个明显的例外之外，剩下的全都是他和女孩。口活这种事情他们都不熟悉，之前他们有略微讨论过这个，把一切都摊在桌面，共同探索在新阶段该怎么进行的时候。

但Steve相当感谢Bucky的学习速度，因为在此刻，他的嘴巴舒服得让Steve想要尖叫，整个世界都缩小成了在他老二上的Bucky湿润的嘴巴，后者的双唇紧紧的包裹着他，尽可能深的吞咽。

Steve盲目的伸出双手想要抓住些什么，最后他只是捏紧了床单，眼睛颤抖着紧闭。快感席卷向他，这太过了——Bucky似乎在刻意的一次次的刺激他，用力的吞咽，在每次向上时舌头都舔过他的铃口，就像他想在Steve的记忆里刻上最美好的印记。

在挣扎了一会儿后，Steve迫使自己睁开了眼睛，朝他双腿之间看去——他双唇微微分开，沉迷于眼前的淫秽。Bucky此时的模样，浑身赤裸，线条坚硬，在他的身上拱起身来，向下含住Steve。他的节奏生猛激烈，又快又下流，每次都尽可能深的吞咽，不给Steve半点喘息的机会。当Bucky退开后刚好含住他的头部，给了他一次又长又重的吮吸时，Steve终于忍不住向上挺胯，因为这种感觉实在太他妈好了——

然而几乎就在他这么做的瞬间，Bucky的双手粗暴的抓住了他的髋部，把他结实的按进了床垫，强迫他平躺回去。

Steve尖叫了出来，因为Bucky的金属手掌出乎意料的寒冷，但紧接着他听到了也感受到了Bucky的喉咙里发出阵低吼，后者的嘴巴在他老二上撑开，喉咙的震动刺激着他，有那么一瞬间Steve忘记了所有，然后他向下看去，呼吸加重，Bucky也在透过他眼前的发缕看向他，双眼闪亮，眼睫浓密，全神贯注，这样的场景让Steve完全无法动弹。接受所给予的，突然之间这样的想法击中了Steve，这太过了，他就快要到了。

“Bucky，”Steve呛出声来，双手抓住床单，“Bucky，我要……”

他剩下的话完全变成了模糊的乱语，因为Bucky含着他的老二，大声又刻意的呻吟起来，他加倍继续而不是退开，收紧握住Steve胯部的力道，把Steve钉进床垫里，头部上下快速的移动，无情的吮吸起来，配合着舌头的舔弄，然后——

然后Steve射了出来，头朝后仰，双手紧抓住床单，在Bucky的触碰下绷紧身体，白热的快感直击他的脊椎，热意从腹部发散。Bucky的嘴巴并没有停止，继续含着他的老二，舌头在他的铃口上打着旋儿，压榨出Steve最后的一丝颤抖，完全的吞咽下他。

他就这么四肢伸展的躺在床上，浑身颤抖，胸腔里的心脏砰砰直跳，脸颊灼热。当Bucky退开时，他不自主的因这太过的刺激而剧烈的抽搐起来，Steve几乎难以注意到，但Bucky一定是全部吞咽了下去，在他们在一起后的第一次时。

床铺发出了嘎吱的声音，Bucky覆在他的身上，伸手在床头柜上取过什么，但因耳朵里的嗡鸣，Steve几乎没有注意到。他朝下看了眼自己，他的老二几乎仍硬着，晶莹的覆盖着他的高潮和Bucky的唾液——血清的一个副作用，Steve总是对此有点不安。

床铺再次嘎吱了下，Bucky退回了他的腿间，把几根手指伸进嘴里吮吸起来，他闲散的在床上抛接着一瓶润滑剂，Steve这才认出了它。甚至都还没来得及屏住呼吸，Steve就感受到了用口水润滑的手指沿着他的大腿向上，有血有肉的温暖——然后，缓慢刻意的，压在了他的入口。

浑身僵硬绷紧，一种他还未能克服的本能反应，目光朝下看去，Bucky再一次回到了他的双腿之间，眼睫浓密，模样完全的是一种罪恶。

“我还没完呢。”Bucky沙哑的说道，声音带着专注的严厉阴沉——然后他开始缓慢但确定的插进他的食指，Steve瞬间丢盔弃甲。

在这之后，时间被拉得令人痛苦的缓慢，一根接着令一根的无情侵略让Steve呼吸困难，快感潮水般涌来，他无助而急切的想要做些什么来逃离Bucky的折磨。

他用他的手指把Steve撑开，把它们用润滑剂润滑，一根接一根的让他们进入Steve，这是个磨人的过程，温暖的手指满是老茧，把他撑开，直到Steve感到如此的满，似乎他的身体会从线缝处开裂。

Bucky不许Steve的触碰，甚至也都不许Steve碰他自己的老二，每当后者想要尝试都会被他抓住扔开，Steve越是尝试去触碰他，所遭至的对待就越坚决而粗暴。虽然Steve想让Bucky感到舒服，真的——但当Bucky的手指把他撑得满满的，嘴唇擦过他的大腿内侧，冰凉的金属手指抚摸着他胯部敏感的皮肤时，进行争论就变得十分困难。

他就让Steve这样射了他的第二次，紧咬住Bucky的手指，双唇间溢出声闷哼，眼睛紧闭，金属的手掌变得温暖，在Steve射到自己的腹部上到处都是时，他悠闲的覆盖住Steve的老二。

Steve感到晕眩迷糊，黏腻的凌乱在他皮肤上逐渐变冷，但Bucky甚至都没给过他一丝喘息的机会，他对着Steve喃喃低语着什么，低沉而灼热，他用手引导着Steve，不久后Steve就四肢向下的跪趴在床上，三根手指还埋在他的身体里。

一开始这太多了，太多了，哦天啊，这太多了，Steve的臀部本能的扭动着想要躲开这过度敏感的灼热，刺痛、撑大、快感，他浑身颤抖，呼吸粗重，内心感激着以他现在的姿势Bucky无法看见他的脸，他的头发凌乱，红晕满布，努力的想要承受Bucky所带来的火花跳动，Bucky将他推过了他本以为自己的身体的极限。

但是决意最终占了上风，Bucky的手指有条不紊、面面俱到，擦过他体内的那一点，引发出他阵阵愉悦的战栗，之前的不安化解为新生的渴求，在他腹部聚集，并向外蔓延，越来越强，充盈着他，让他再次变硬起来，他想要这个，他想要这个，他想要这个——

Bucky就只是保持节奏，一下又一下的碰着Steve——然后他左手的金属手掌滑到了Steve的腰背，带着丝安慰的意味，和他另一只断续的进攻Steve屁股的手形成鲜明的对比，Steve不知道是哪一只手让他到了，高潮急剧的席卷了他，大口喘息着，眼前全是该死的星星，他在没有被碰触的情况下射了出来，老二抽痛着。这让他咬紧了Bucky的手指，挣扎着不就这么四肢疲惫的瘫软下去。

“这就是了，”在撸动着让Steve度过高潮余悸后，Bucky温暖的喃喃道，Steve忍不住呛出声虚弱的微笑，因为他几乎都能从Bucky的声音里看见他嘴角上弯的笑容， 他浑身汗水，腹部和床单上全是精液，当Bucky缓慢的撤出了手指时，Steve微微瑟缩，“就是要这样。”

突如其来的空虚如此的排山倒海，Steve明明现在已经被操的有点神志不清，几乎不可能思考什么了，但他仍然忍不住留念，Bucky触碰着他的手，进入他的手，没有Bucky的碰触他感觉是多么的空虚。

那是他和世界的联系，不管他如何的扭曲挣扎都不会断开的联系，给他坚强支撑，将他稳固坚定，让他感到被全然照顾。

“Bucky，”Steve不稳的沙哑道，呼吸粗重，他的声音有丝破碎，但他想不出还能再说些其他什么，就这么垂着头，一种表达，一种坦诚，似乎并不需要其他的话语。

有那么短暂的瞬间，Steve在想他是否已经到达了他的极限，是否还有什么能让他感受到现在他所感受到的被榨出的快感——

然后一股平钝的压力抵在他的后穴，坚硬润滑，比所有的手指都大，结实的压在他褶皱的皮肤处，Steve大声的呻吟出来，他不得不压抑住把脸埋在手里的冲动。

在他身后，Bucky发出声爱怜的笑声，

“感觉不错？”Bucky的声音响起，呼吸卡在了他的喉咙上，但除此之外，他听起来对自己信心十足，他向前挺了挺胯——就只有一点，就只是细微的移动，让他的老二抵进Steve的边缘——Steve忍不住向后挤向这甜蜜的压力，脸上的热度开始向他的全身蔓延，红晕一直延伸至胸膛。

的确，通过他们之前的几次经验来看，谁最会在这种场景中主动真是太他妈的明确了。Steve通常并不很能要求这个，但现在他的皮肤发烫，浑身都饥渴难耐，Steve没办法在这个当口感到羞怯。

Steve想要说些什么——yeah，我喜欢这个，或者你可以这么做，我想要你，或者甚至是，快点，Bucky，求你了——但他所能发出的全部声音就只是一道压低在喉咙里的呻吟。

但很明显，这就是Bucky所需要的，他一手握住Steve的髋部，另一只手扶住自己——然后他缓慢的向前推进起来，通过了Steve身体自然的抗拒。

突然的粗大让Steve大口的喘息起来，双手紧抓住床单，他努力专注的保持住四肢稳定，不至就因此而瘫倒下去。有那么一会儿他的胃部纠结，全身绷紧，抗拒着这巨物的进攻，在他体内又硬又粗，这比手指多了太多了——然后他深吸一口气，强迫自己放松下来。就像曾经擦拭嘴角撑过巷战，或者咬紧牙关承受枪伤一样。他压下不适感，因为报酬是值得的。

Bucky老二的压力缓慢而专一的推进他的身体，撑开他，填满他，Steve是如此的敏感过头，他几乎都快要承受不住了。这太多了，这太多了，哦天啊，然后突然的瞬间，快感混杂着疼痛席卷了他，让他四肢颤抖，垂挂在他双腿之间的老二抽动起来。随着Bucky的进入，他下意识的把双腿分得更开，当Bucky埋得更深时，他不由嘶了口气。

快感压倒性而来，感觉如此之好甚至到了疼痛的地步，当Bucky最终全部都进去后，他发出声柔软的哼哼。

有那么一会儿他就这么停在了那儿，深深的埋在Steve的体内——然后他挺了挺胯，让Steve不住喘气，包裹着Bucky的肌肉痉挛起来，让他发出声愉悦的呻吟。接着Bucky开始操他，拔出来又挺进去，以一种恰如其分的方式让快感在Steve的腹部凝聚，这样比手指好得太多，因为Steve知道Bucky也能和他一样感到快感。

Steve的四肢晃动起来，不是因为身体上的压力，而是这实在太多了，但他不能在这猛攻下投降，他不能让自己瘫倒——

“趴下，”Bucky命令道，似乎他能看清Steve脑中的想法。他并没有因说话而减慢速度，仍是又深又重的彻底的操着Steve，Steve的大脑输入进这个命令，他犹豫了下，四肢颤抖，脚趾蜷缩，并不完全确定Bucky想要他做什么，“趴下，”Bucky很快的再次说道，但这次Steve能感到他有所动作，更紧的揽住Steve，伸出手——

金属的手掌覆盖在他的后颈，他把Steve压进床单里，让他的手臂毫无余地的在他身下放弃，膝盖大大的分开。Bucky用手按住他，老二更深的操进他的体内，Steve不知道是因为姿势的改变还是因为被这么压住，但这个动作让愉悦的火花溅过Steve的脊椎。

他大声的呻吟起来，把脸埋进手臂里，紧咬住Bucky的老二，然后他再次的呻吟起来。

Bucky在他身后发出声不稳的笑来。

“你喜欢这样？”Bucky问道，包裹住Steve颈背的金属手掌收缩起来。Bucky的手是件武器，但Steve完全感受不到害怕，就只是极度的渴求和欲望，性欲激增直至疼痛，他在他身下微微扭动。Bucky更加用力的刺穿起了他，抓住他的髋部，持续的进攻那一点，让Steve看见了星星，即使Bucky的呼吸粗重，Steve仍然能听到他声音里的狡黠，“你喜欢这样，sweetheart？”

——哦，哦，操！

爱称如此流利的从Bucky的唇边溢出，Steve知道这只是肌肉的记忆，只是战前Bucky和一堆不同的女孩说过的话，但当他同样的对他这么说时，有什么光亮在他心中点燃。Steve知道如果他不是被操射了这么多次，他会就此到达。他能感到它在他的腹部积聚，在他指尖跳跃，sweetheart sweetheart sweetheart sweetheart……

他呻吟着，向后在Bucky的老二上摩擦起自己，但Bucky却更加用力的按住了他，现在他开始了激烈的操他，向前挺胯，每次的刺穿都猛撞进Steve的屁股里。

“你能感受到吗，Steve？”Bucky的声音从身后传来，呼吸粗重——但他声音里带有的一丝恳求让Steve挣扎着集中注意，即使身体仍因他的每次猛刺而绷紧，“有多舒服？

Steve贴着床垫凌乱的点了点头作为回应，感受着Bucky的金属手指抚摸着他的颈背，伴随着他又深又重的操进他的身体，他开始加速，越来越快，Steve大脑里的每一寸神经都在着火，每一寸肌肉都在疼痛，体内积聚的快感几乎超过了他可以承载的范围。

当Bucky有血有肉的手掌在Steve的身下缓慢的来到他的老二处，包裹住它，Steve整个身体都痉挛了起来。

“继续，”Bucky说道，咬紧了牙关，继续的操着他，皮肤击打着皮肤的声音随着他的加速而更加淫秽，他的手撸动着Steve的老二，又滚烫又用力，配合着他的猛烈进攻而撸动着Steve，即使角度并不正确，但这完全不重要，因为Bucky的老二持续的撞击着他体内的那点，金属手掌在他的颈部捏紧又松开，他如此的临近，如此的临近，如此的临近，“加油，sweetheart，你可以做到的，我在这儿，我在这儿……”

然后Steve的腹部缩紧，紧咬住Bucky的老二，就仿佛是掉落进瀑布里，愉悦感席卷过他的全身，让他从边缘处坠落，Bucky的双手紧紧的抓住他，继续的操他。嘴巴大张，胯部无助的颤抖着，他紧紧的闭上眼睛，他射精得如此激烈，以至于整个世界都变成了白色。

\-- 

当Steve最终恢复了意识时——或许是几秒钟，或者是整整的一分钟后，他不确定——他整个人都在床上趴成一团，手臂混乱的缠在头上，脸颊压着床垫，唯一让他屁股还翘在空中的原因是Bucky在紧紧的抓着他，有血有肉的那只手捏得他的髋部如此的紧，以至于留下淤青，而他金属的那只手仍在按着他的脖子。

Bucky仍在从后面操着他，但Steve几乎难以察觉，他浑身无力，所有的精力都被榨干了，每次的冲刺都让他不受控制的向前移动。没过多久Bucky就最后一次的撞进了他的体内，并停在了那儿，贴在Steve后颈的金属手掌痉挛起来，用力的把他按进床垫，Bucky射进了Steve虚弱的身体里。

遥远的，有什么愉悦在Steve的内心里发酵，他满意的想到是他做到的，是他让Bucky感到如此的好。

不久之前他才觉得皮肤火热，但现在它们冷却了下来，膝盖和胸膛上的汗水在房间里的冰冷空气中突然变得刺痛，压力猛地减轻，因为Bucky从Steve后颈处撤开了手，Steve这时才从床垫上抬起头来，深深的吸了口气，他这才意识到这个姿势是有多限制他的呼吸。就仿佛是再射了一次，空气突然涌进他的肺部。

有一会儿Bucky的手沿着Steve的屁股向上抚摸，在他用力到留下淤青的地方徘徊，然后他温柔的拔了出来，突如其来的空虚让Steve不由得战栗，收紧Bucky的老二曾经在的地方。

Bucky一离开他他的双腿就瘫软下来，Steve这才意识到他有多酸疼，当然，是好的那种——但他的肌肉似乎选择了在这一刻来提醒他他几小时前还在奋力作战。之前他没有注意，但现在疲倦袭来，这似乎成了他唯一能感受到的事情。

身下的床铺再次动了动，一会儿后Steve才意识过来是Bucky爬上了床垫躺在了他身边，他的腹部是黏腻的凌乱，还有些被涂抹在了床单上，很快就开始凝固起来，但Steve没什么精力去管它。

过了一会儿后Bucky用双手推了推Steve让他背躺着，然后他用他有血有肉的手臂揽住Steve的肩膀，让Steve蜷缩的靠在他的身侧。这有点让Steve想起了那些老套的爱情电影，最终的结局总是女主角枕在男主角的胸膛上。但这也挺好的，只要他俩能这样待一会儿，Steve并不介意是以怎样的姿势被抱着的。

他仍然闭着眼睛，这没什么，Bucky不会介意他先眯会儿，他们可以等会儿再清理，或许他们今晚可以睡Bucky的卧室。

“我会再次和你一起出任务，”在一段疲倦的静默后，Bucky简短的说道，手指心不在焉的抚摸着Steve后颈的短发。

这个时候Steve几乎都快要睡着了，他靠着Bucky的胸膛下意识的点了点头——然后他反映过来Bucky刚说的话，他一下停了下来，猛地睁开了眼睛，浑身绷紧，紧接着疼痛感再次袭来，肌肉酸疼，即使是卧室微弱的灯光也算得上刺眼。

“什么？”Steve不安的问道，用力的眨了眨眼睛，他虚弱的睁开Bucky的怀抱，尽可能的坐了起来，向后退去以看进他朋友的眼睛，“你……不，Buck，你不必这么做，你还在……休息，恢复……”

“我恢复得够久了，”Bucky平静的说道，毫不费力的打断了Steve，他的语调里充满了确信和决意。自刚才的四肢趴地的姿势后，Steve这才第一次真正的看向Bucky，他花了一会儿注视着眼前这个在过去的一小时里操过他的男人。

有几缕头发从Bucky的马尾辫里滑落，凌乱的垂在他的脸旁，他肌肉结实的胸膛上汗水反射着微光，两颊红晕尚未完全褪去，但除此之外，他没有一丝的凌乱，Buck的蓝色双眸坚定，嘴唇抿成坚硬的直线，他脸部的棱角分明，他看向Steve的表情就如同今天早些时候的样子，那种他毫不怀疑他是正确的的时候的表情。

仍然摄住Steve的视线，Bucky几乎不可察觉的摇了摇头。

“我不能阻止你以身犯险，Steve，在布鲁克林的时候我不能，在战争中的时候我不能，现在的我也不能。”他的眼睛中泛着坚硬的微光，栖息在Steve手臂上的金属手掌微微收紧，“但我总是能够照看你的背后，如果你的其他队友做不到的话，那么我就会替他们完成。”

Steve看着他，很长的一段时间内他都不能理解，他试图要说些什么：

“你不必……”Steve开口道，但紧接着他停了下来，皱着眉头，他深吸了一口气，想要找到正确的表达方法，即使他的大脑感觉随时都会短路。

“你不必为我再次成为冬日战士，”一会儿后Steve再次尝试道，低声细语，“只要你不愿意，我发誓，你可以就这么度过你的余生，不用再拿起一件武器，就这样就好，Buck，这没什么，你不必……”他停顿了下来，用力的吞咽下他喉咙里的肿块，“你不必成为任何你不想成为的人，”他虚弱的说道，用力的眨着眼睛，不确定他的话会导致什么结果。

有很长时间的停顿。

然后缓慢的，谨慎的，Bucky把他栖息在Steve手臂上的手掌——金属的那只，没有因他们才经历的一切而弄脏的那只——非常温柔的贴着Steve的脸颊，他深深的看了眼Steve，拇指闲散的抚摸着Steve脸颊上光滑的皮肤。

“只要能够确保你的安全，我会做任何的事情，”Bucky最终说道，满是严肃和坚决，他语调里的坦诚让Steve不由得战栗起来，“来自外界的，以及来自你自己的危险。”他的目光朝下落在Steve的嘴唇上，然后他倾身在Steve的唇边烙下一个快速的吻，这个吻快速而轻柔，不包含一丝的性欲，当他退开时，Steve能够看见他眼中的虔诚，“这不是你的要求，Rogers，这是我的，我绝不会再让你孤身一人。”

他的话语让Steve的心脏微微捏紧——然后，就如同曾经的成百上千次一样，Steve再次听到了Peggy的话语如同过去的阴影般回旋在他耳边，她英国的口音，声音低沉而如钢铁般坚定，同时又带着深沉的温柔，在那伦敦酒吧的废墟中，破碎的酒瓶和家具四散在他们的脚边。

尊重Barnes自己的选择，她说道，紧锁住他的视线以防他移开目光，他肯定认为值得为你赴汤蹈火。

无论如何，Steve体内的一部分仍想继续争执，想要坚守阵地，丝毫也不退让。

但他现在浑身都疲惫不堪，难以为继，倦意席卷了他的四肢，过度的快感仍在他的大脑里嗡鸣。他又累又酸，在经历了这么激烈的性爱之后全身一动就疼，当Bucky的手搂住Steve的脖子，把他拉进自己的怀抱时，Steve没有尝试去反抗。

“好吧，”一会儿后Steve说道，允许自己被紧紧的抱住变回原来的姿势，他再次把头枕在Bucky的胸膛上，贴着他的皮肤微微的笑了，“现在你赢了，士兵。”

“我他妈当然知道。”Bucky回道，但Steve能够察觉到他声音里隐藏着的一丝笑意，一会儿后Bucky再次伸出手去穿过Steve的发丝，抚摸着后者的短发，似乎刚才的争论并没有发生。

Steve缓慢的眨了眨眼睛，枕在Bucky的胸膛上，眼皮越来越重。

“我们需要清理一下，”Steve睡意朦胧的喃喃道，却完全阻止不了自己闭上眼睛，Bucky的胸膛结实坚硬却又无比舒适，他的身体温暖，手指梳过他的头发，让他感到被保护、被需要，让他感到安全，“我们……”他的话被自己的一个长长的哈欠打断，这个哈欠如此的大，几乎让他忘记了自己想要说什么，疲惫的眼泪从他的眼角滑落。

“……我们可真脏。“Steve终于把话说完了，几乎就只是贴近Bucky胸膛的呢喃。

“五分钟后我们就起床，”Bucky钟爱的声音从Steve的头顶上传来，他的金属手指温柔甜蜜的抚摸着Steve的头发，“睡觉，我一会儿后会叫醒你的。”

尚未听完他的话语，Steve就已经快要失去知觉了，他依偎着Bucky的身躯，享受着Bucky的手指穿过他头发的舒适感。

在陷入深睡前，他的倒数第二的想法是如果以这样的方式作为结束的话，谈论这个话题也不是那么的糟糕：温暖的蜷缩在一起，靠在Bucky的胸膛上，疲惫酸胀，心满意足，Steve无法抑制的微微弯起了嘴角，只要Bucky能在他身边提醒他生活已经变得不同了，或许去回忆那段他孤身一人的痛苦时光也不是不可能的。

他在最后模糊的想到这是不是Bucky一开始就计划好了的。

然后整个世界都开始消退，越渐越远，疲惫而深沉的睡意将Steve淹没。

The End


End file.
